


i like us best (when we're all together)

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeonghan, Alpha Jisoo, Alpha Minghao, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha Seungkwan, Alpha Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Mates, Omega Hansol, Omega Junhui, Omega Seungcheol, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Minghao, Soft™, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Junhui is having a hard time, Wonwoo is off picking abalone, Minghao is sick, and Mingyu is trying his best.Seungcheol just wants someone-those someones being his boyfriends, who have decided to abandon him, to cuddle with him.And Hansol is t i r e d.





	i like us best (when we're all together)

**Author's Note:**

> "sarah just work on the things you already published" 
> 
> n o 
> 
> if you cant tell, I'm rewatching the castaway one fine day series again and I got some ideas

Junhui was moping, and it was making Seungcheol feel even worse than he already was. 

 

Not only was it unsettling for him to see their positive member so sad and frowny, he had also been hoping that Junhui would be his emotional companion, during these troubled times, it was best for Omega’s to stick together. 

 

Especially because Hansol had already proven that he wouldn't be being of much help. The Omega had seemed completely unconcerned and unbothered about Seungkwan leaving the island and spending the night somewhere else, and had done nothing but give him a hug on his way out. Seungcheol knew the two of them weren't properly mated yet, but still, he had been hoping he would have others to be miserable with. 

 

Seungcheol felt like death and Jisoo and Jeonghan had only been gone for a few hours now, and the rocking of the boat, losing his egg yolk and Mingyu shouting the whole trip and then all the way back to the house wasn't helping his mood very much. Seungcheol had been hoping, just a little bit, that Junhui would be outside, waiting for them to come back and to offer them one of his smiles. 

 

Instead, Seungcheol found him in the second room, watching Minghao rest from a few yards away, cameras off for a few hours, as nothing that interesting was going on. Every so often, he would whimper and try to move closer to the Alpha, only for Minghao’s eyes to snap open and for him to retreat back to his place, a small, protesting whine leaving his mouth, that was quickly quieted by the look Minghao gave him. Seungcheol stood in the doorway, watching the pair, until Mingyu appeared behind him, glancing into the room before ducking in. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Mingyu asked Minghao, wrapping his arms around him and tucking him underneath his chin. Minghao groaned in protest, but allowed it, eventually leaning back into Mingyu and accepting his warmth as the two of them started conversing in low voices. 

 

Junhui whined. 

 

“I’m sick,” Minghao said, for possibly the thirtieth time that day. “Stay away.” 

 

“You let Mingyu lay with you,” Junhui pointed out.

 

“Mingyu’s immune system is stronger than yours,” Minghao said, ignoring the warning look Mingyu was trying to give him.  “He won't get sick, but you will.” 

 

Junhui gave Minghao an uncharacteristically flat look. “You’re such a jerk,” He mumbled, and with that, he got up and went into the other room, trying to hide the way his eyes looked like they were going to go for a swim, though Seungcheol noticed as he passed. 

 

Minghao rolled his eyes and laid back down against Mingyu’s chest. “I miss Wonwoo,” he said. “I’m too tired to handle him.” Minghao probably meant something more like,  _ I’m too tired to comfort him,  _ but he was also too tired to think out his sentences in such depth at the moment. 

 

“MEAN!” Junhui shouted back in reply. 

 

Seungcheol sighed and followed after Junhui, who was laying in a crumpled heap against Hansol’s side, the youngest running a gentle hand through his brown hair. Junhui was, again, telling the younger about how unfair it was that he wasn't getting cuddled by his mates, that Minghao was being mean, Hansol humming along in understanding and empathy, brushing the hair at the back of Junhui’s neck as he listened. Seungcheol spooned Junhui from behind and wrapped an arm around his waist, deciding it was best for him to also take a nap as well. 

 

When he woke up, Mingyu was squishing Junhui half to death in the corner, kissing and nuzzling the top of his head, doing his best to comfort him while he littered kisses along the insides of his wrists. A sad sigh escaped him while Hansol pulled a blanket up over them, before wrapping an arm around him. 

 

“I’m depressed,” Seungcheol said.

 

“Same,” Hansol replied. 

 

“I miss my dumb boyfriends.” 

 

“Same, Part 2.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Seungcheol laughed, and then Hansol laughed and they eventually tired themselves out to the point that they were able to go back to sleep. 

… 

 

Minghao was trailing after Junhui, who was doing his best to give him a hard time. It was obviously leaving the poor boy shaken up since Junhui had probably never given Minghao a hard time in the entire time they had known one another. 

 

“Junhui,” Minghao said, unwisely using his sick voice. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't. I just meant that Mingyu has been more exposed to Alpha illnesses, and you haven't.” 

 

“I know what you meant,” Junhui said, sulking. “That doesn't mean I can't be upset.” 

 

“J-”

 

“I just think I should get to decide if I want to take the risk of getting sick or not,” Junhui said. “And not have someone tell me whether I can or not.” 

 

“It’s not like that, baby,” Minghao said. He laid his head on top of Junhui’s head, pausing a moment until he knew he had been accepted. “I didn't mean to boss you around and make you feel like you don't have a say in what you do, I’m sorry.” Minghao ran his hand up and down Junhui’s sides. “I’m already sick, the company would be pissed if anyone else got sick too.” Seeing Junhui peek up at him, Minghao smiled and continued. “Of course I want to snuggle with you, Junnie.” He whispered. “You’re so warm and pretty, I’m already feeling better just being with you the last few minutes.” 

 

Junhui looked pleased with this. “Really?” 

 

“Mmm,” Minghao said, squeezing his waist. “Now go sleep in the other room,  you’ll get sick.”

 

.

.

.

 

“ _ Fine.  _ Get even sicker, you jerk, see if I care!” 

 

…

 

It was morning, Minghao  _ was  _ sicker, and Junhui very much did care. In fact, the Omega was nearly in tears when Minghao had left with the manager to the hospital that morning, and they were all trying to give him some space before he had to go outside and face the day. 

 

Seungcheol, meanwhile, just wanted to cuddle with someone. It was cold, and the only time he liked the cold was when he had someone to cuddle with to warm him up. His boyfriends, okay, he wanted his boyfriends specifically to cuddle with him and make him warm, because it had barely been a day but he felt miserable without them here with him. 

 

Hansol stood to the side, already dressed in his fishing gear, and let out a sigh as he watched them, Junhui using his beanie as a tissue while Mingyu hugged him and Seungcheol trying to look like he wasn't completely dead inside. 

 

Seriously, all of them really did need to hurry up and come back, because this was already out of hand. 

 

Minghao was good at playing with Junhui and enduring his skinship, Mingyu was good at doing whatever Junhui wanted him to do without a second questioning thought, but Wonwoo was the most in tune with the Omega’s  emotions, and always knew what to do to make him feel better, always knew what to say and what Junhui needed. 

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan teased Seungcheol to death and back most days, but they knew when the right time to do that was, and when it was time to pet Seungcheol’s head and just let him hold onto them as much as his heart wanted or needed. 

 

Hansol sighed and laid his head down on Seokmin’s lap, preparing himself to ride it out until they got back. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if imma continue this or not so i left it at a part that it would be okay if it wasn't continued


End file.
